Dark Curiosity
by Chaotica
Summary: An experienced Carpathian hunter finds himself trying find a way to accept that his precious Lifemate, the Light of his life who is already saving his soul, is as as much a man as he is. M/M pairing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, for one I don't own anything in the world/s of Christine Feehan and don't presume to. I've kept naming other Carpathians to a minimum and the only one I name is one I made up so.. uh.. roll with it. The 'Dark' series is the only Romance I've ever cared to read, but I loves me some M/M romance to so I'm tweaking it for my own fun and the reading fun of others. Please enjoy.

**Dark Curiosity**

Pain, overwhelming pain, and fire, never forget the fire. Plus screaming voices followed by a terrible, heart wrenching shriek of someone's pain other than his own.

What was going on again?

He couldn't remember and the cold was seeping in as something hot gushed out of the gaping hole in his neck.

"Drink it!"

The words hit him hard, a vicious jolt fed by soul breaking concern.

An open wrist came to his mouth along with a begging mantra in his mind. _Drink it, take the blood, it will help, let me heal you.. please don't die.. don't leave me, I just found you. Please don't die.._

His eyes snapped open and for a moment he still had the last flashing image of another's face before it all vanished before his eyes. He sat up, gasping and sweating, hand reaching frantically for his neck. It pulled back as if burned, feeling only smooth skin and damp with only sweat, not blood.

Three days.. or more accurately, three nights had passed since the nightmare that had seemed to drag on for hours. The nightmare that had started with him walking home in the dark after a long session at the museum, setting up his artwork for the show. He'd been approached, a mugger? No, something else. Something with a greasy voice and lewd eyes that dragged over him in a way shuddered just remembering. A figure that disgusted him too much to think about much longer.

Then the images became a blur, the thing at his neck, ripping him open, for a dream it had sure hurt a hell of a lot. And then other voices, stern and controlled, showing no mercy at all for the attacker. He'd been flung, maybe, and left bleeding on the ground only to be picked up by strong hands. Hands that shook as much as the only voice he could remember properly. The one begging him to live.

Cole rubbed his face and tried to shake away the chills. Then groaned as he realized he'd slept all day again. Not that he had anywhere particular to be during the daylight hours, but he should have been to the museum. It was no real obligation but still, it was important to him. He didn't understand why he was sleeping so much when only that terrifying.. moment.. was all that came to him in sleep.

He sighed and threw back the covers, noting the dying light outside his window. Another night to spend at home, he just didn't feel motivated to leave his studio apartment, though now that he thought about it, he might need to go shopping for food. Cole just sighed and ran his fingers through his short, gold-blond hair in an idle gesture.

As he paced his way to the bathroom in nothing but his boxers he passed a work in process, the same painting he'd been fixated on for the last few days. At least since the nightmare.

Dark eyes stared out from the canvas from a face that revealed itself as a feral thing. It was the only concrete image he had from the twisted dream. Just as the.. well.. vampire he supposed, flung itself at his neck he had seen this man rushing around the corner full tilt with murder in his eyes. In the painting though that murder was gone, replaced by a sure confidence and what was sure to be a bit of dark amusement.

It made him shiver for quite a different reason even though it wasn't quite finished yet and the left side of the man's face was still dull and unfinished.

He rubbed his arms to chase away the sudden and not at all unpleasant shudder then closed himself up in the bathroom for a nice hot shower to make himself feel better.

Out beyond his window, black eyes watched unblinkingly.

Leodan rested comfortably in the crook of a tree outside Cole's window. He knew it well, having spent nearly three nights there, watching and worrying.

Cole's nightmare was nothing but a brutal reality to him, but he was glad he'd been able to soften the blow for the other man as much as he had. And the strong barriers he'd built between them allowed him a reprieve from the link that had forged between them at that critical moment. But that didn't mean he could just walk away. Not when the heat had returned to his heart and colors still blossomed before him.

The vampire that had attacked the smaller man was dead, reduced to ash under the blasting rage of him and two other hunters. But the unexpected had occurred. As they had neared their prey and the innocent blood in his hands, a burning had crept up in his heart, something other than the passionless drive to commit his duty and keep his fallen brothers from killing with abandon. And soon after colors had erupted around him and he had known.. known too well.. what it was.

His Lifemate.

The Carpathian shifted, not in physical discomfort, the prospect of such a thing was now daunting where before it had seemed easy. With the vampire reduced to bitter ashes his soul had cried out at the sight of that beautiful neck, torn and gushing precious blood. He couldn't remember reaching out for him, nor did he remember ripping open his wrist. The blood, his blood, potent as it was had barely been enough, he was somewhat aware that another form of healing had come into play but his attention had not been controlled. He wasn't sure.

All he remembered after that was gathering the body jealously into his arms and fleeing, even with the protests of his comrades behind him. A few hours before dawn he'd managed to delicately pry the location of 'home' from the man he now guarded and took him there, leaving him in his bed and fleeing again though he desperately wanted to join him. He had simply been too shocked at the sudden realization that his Lifemate, his Light that was quickly redeeming his graying soul, was male.

Leodan had only been contacted once since then by Jenelle, his brother's Lifemate. He'd told her not to worry and not to seek him. He'd always been good at hiding, too good at times. And he was only thankful that she had relayed his wishes, probably with the liberal application of thrown cast iron at any male that made the attempt. She had that sort of habit..

And so for the last several nights he had watched, and waited, and contemplated just how to absolve this confusion in his mind. He, like all other Carpathian males, had assumed his Lifemate would be a woman. Possibly a Carpathian woman, more likely though a human woman with a psychic ability or two.

But this was something he'd never even heard of. His kind were dying out, they needed women to have children. So how was it that fate would send him a Lifemate he had not possibility to give such a gift to his people with? Was fate mocking him? All of them? Perhaps it was finally forsaking the Carpathians by saving their souls just to end their blood for good.

He sighed heavily and settled back in the branches again, brushing shoulder-length black hair from his face.

Then Cole came back into view, wrapped only a towel and still quite wet. Leodan's attention was quickly arrested and he leaned forward, shocked that he nearly fell out of the tree.

In righting himself he lost track of the man, forcing him to move from his place to another a window to the side. The studio apartment wasn't exactly big, but it was rather long, taking up a bank of four windows. One at the bedroom to the far East side, then two across the combined kitchen and living room and the last revealed only a wide open space filled with paints and canvas, both in varying stages of use. The bathroom was off on the opposite side fo the windows, leading off the kitchen just before the bedroom.

By the time he relocated Cole from the branches of another tree he was dressed. And despite himself, Leodan felt a bit of disappointment at this. The other man had a body he found rather attractive, lean, but not too thin, with just the hint of curves and delicate lines. Truth be told he'd never really pictured women the way most other males did, with their voluptuous curves and soft appearances.

Now that he thought of it, he'd never really considered women except in passing. True he'd expected to find a Lifemate and that it would be female as his thoughts had revealed before. But had he ever really thought much of women? Even the women of others? Ones most males were warded away from by jealous mates.

He couldn't recall more than a superficial moment in his entire three-century-long life.

Somehow this only made things worse for him.

But Cole was on the move again, traipsing out of his bedroom shirtless in a pair of pain-crusted jeans. Leodan had watched him these last few nights and found himself shifting easily among the branches again for the best vantage point he could find.

Inside Cole felt refreshed and ready to finish his latest painting before making the attempt at contacting the outside world. He set to work and mixed his paints, but just before he touched brush to canvas he paused and glanced over his shoulder out the blackened windows behind him. It was a strange sort of feeling, like someone was watching him, it wasn't a bad feeling. But it was getting to him a little.

He eventually turned back and shook off the feeling and buried himself in his work.

Cole loved paint. He had been the breath of his life since he was fourteen and he'd been removed from his parents seeing as how if father was beating him near to death and his mother had tried to commit suicide, with his assistance no less, about seven times. The foster situation he'd been put in had sucked, but someone had donated a ton of paint supplies and he'd managed to keep himself sane that way.

And with that salvaged sanity he'd built himself a nice little career, selling prints and having small shows now and again. Even though his work was mostly in realism and wasn't really 'edgy', it was considered 'insightful' and 'emotionally superb' by his critics so he ran with it.

He sighed, finding himself doing that a little too much lately and stepped back, realizing he was hours deep in paint and the image was all but complete. He could probably spend a little more time, smoothing out a few places. But even so, that would just be him stalling.

The blond crossed his arms, barely caring that he'd smudged paint on his arms and a bit on his chest in the process. He was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. It was simply too bad he was a figment of his imagination. He took a moment to wash off his brushes and his hand, scratching a bit at the pain he found elsewhere. But then he returned, unable to stay away from the work of art for very long.

A hard loneliness settled in his chest as he regarded the unblinking face. He'd never really dated, only been vaguely aware that he preferred men to women, but the idea of intimacy had never been exactly appealing. Until now anyway. Which was truly absurd, getting hot and bothered over a man in a dream.. a dream where he was dying even.

But still, wasn't that how it was supposed to work sometimes? The man or woman of ones' dreams, encroaching on the subconscious to send the body into a whirlwind of desire? He'd never really had a wet dream, at least not one he well remembered, and while he was certain the suddenly reoccurring nightmare wasn't one, his daydreams certainly were becoming just that.

His hand smoothed over his chest as he continued to regard the face with it's wicked eyes and black hair down near the shoulders. And that expression, one that promised much and threatened to deliver it all with a dark passion.

Cole shivered visibly and his hand led down as he bit his lip. Then he paused and glanced again at the windows. Like hell was he going to give a free show if someone really was watching him. He went to each of the windows and closed the blinds one by one. Then with a giddy skip to his step went back to his painting and back to his budding fantasy..

Leodan's face fell as the blinds blocked his view. This would simply not do. Despite what his mind was logically telling him, that this match would not work well for either of them. His heart was quickly arguing back that it shouldn't matter, a Lifemate was a Lifemate. Were they not always told from the moment they could understand speech that they shouldn't actually expect the Light of their life to come in any specific shape?

He paused. Perhaps.. perhaps he should just give in.. take down the walls and finish what his heart ached for. It was only through his strict training as a hunter who had centuries before lost color and passion that he'd resisted so long. Should he instead just.. give in.. and let the future decide what was best?

Black eyes fell on the vague shadow of a body past the sheltering blinds.

His heart leaped.

Right along with him, out of the tree and towards the wall, scaling up to the bedroom window that he eased open silently. The noisy blinds proved no difficulty for him, as he dispersed his form, solidifying again in a crouch on the floor.

For a moment he was lost in the scent of the room. It reeked of his Lifemate and, thankfully, no other scent. He inhaled deeply and stood, closing the window just as quietly and prowling around the obscuring screen that pretended to be a wall between him and his new beloved.

His eyes focused only on Cole, he'd learned his name while watching over him in the last few days and tonight, he was intent on introducing the two of them properly.

Leodan's eyes traveled down the other's form which swayed slightly. The soft half-moan from that beautiful throat told him why and he almost lost his nerve. To reach out now was to accept this twist in his fate, to step forward and at least make the effort to understand why he was to feel complete in the arms of another man and not a woman.

A few breathy sounds from the blond gave him back courage in the form of pure need. But he had to remember to be gentle..

At first Cole didn't notice the hand sliding around his belly. He'd been rather distracted after all, with both of his own hands wrapped around such a delicate part of himself. But then he'd frozen, hit hard with fear as another slid around the other side to stroke his neck. And all at once a hard body was behind him, warm and firm, in more ways than one.

"Shhh.. do not fear.."

The voice behind him was like silk and had an accent he didn't recognize but still he trembled. Horrible images of being thrown down and raped came to mind but they were swept aside by something else and followed by a deep chuckle.

"Never, my Heart.. only if you want me."

Cole's breath caught in his throat as kisses came down delicately at his neck and those hands smoothed away tension. He gave a shuddering breath, keenly aware that he was still hot and hard in his own hands and that there was a complete stranger behind him, quietly molesting him.

Again came the subtle laugh. "I am not a stranger to you.. you know me. I have not yet tasted you, but you have tasted of me. And that is more than enough." The kisses came back in full, a little more insistent as both of the other man's hands strayed down to join Cole's. "Let me.."

The blond whimpered and tipped his head to side. Maybe it was a dream, he could give in to dreams.. right? He gasped as strong hands wrapped around him and the body behind him pressed against him a little more.

His hands went to the other's wrists and his whole body shook, hips jerking forward as he was stroked by the man behind him. All at once his breath let go in a shuddering moan and he could have simply passed out but something forced him to stay alert and drown in the sudden pleasures.

_That's it my heart, _the words filtered into his mind though he didn't know how. _ I am not sure of much yet, but give me time._

"Who are you?" he managed to ask, squirming while being so well taken care of. His voice sounded weak to his own ears.

"I am Leodan. For whatever reason, I am your Lifemate. And I mean to commit to all that entails." The Carpathian let his mouth trail back to Cole's neck, preparing for what would best come after Cole himself..

It only took a few moments and despite his confusion at the reply Cole was gasping for air very quickly. The pleasure soared and he could barely remain still until finally those skilled fingers and gracious support sent him flying over the edge with a barely restrained scream.

The fangs sinking into his neck sparked off another set of sensations, not at all unpleasant ones either. And all at once he felt his mind open up.

Leodan removed the last of the barriers and welcomed Cole completely into him as he held the smaller man upright and licked at the small wound he'd made. The ache in his heart was gone, filled only with a sense of completion. This had to be the right decision.

He could never regret it..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything in the world/s of Christine Feehan and don't presume to. I'm hoping to extend this quite a ways, or at least as many chapters as I can without hitting too big a wall. Enjoy!

And man do I love writing again.

**Dark Curiosity**

Cole sipped quietly at the tea he'd made. The warmth made him feel better even if the taste didn't really register. He was dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a dark blue T-shirt emblazoned with a local band name. His thoughts whirled frantically in his mind to a point that he finally looked up at the other occupants of his small apartment. He'd heard quite a lot in the last few hours.

The other man, a Carpathian male, for all the description was worth, stood staring intently at the painting Cole had just finished. It was an amazing likeness of him considering Cole had only seen him while terrified and Leodan himself had softened the memories to dull the pain and place it neatly into the realm of strange and frightening dreams.

While the shorter man seemed to search for answers in the other's back his eyes wandered. Leodan was taller than him by about a foot, putting him just over six feet since Cole himself was just barely above five. His hair was straight and long, somewhat wild looking even in it's barely restrained shoulder length. It was also black, nearly as black as his eyes which were still taking in the details of the painting.

After a moment, Cole's observations took a turn and he started to notice other things. His broad shoulders for one, not overbearing massive, but still high up in the realm of masculine features while his own still resembled that of a middle-teenager. A fact that somewhat irritated the twenty-two year old.

Leodan shifted and his eyes darted away, only to return when it was clear the taller man wasn't paying much attention. So Cole's eyes continued.

They strayed down the other's back, his shirt was of a material he wasn't sure of and it conformed ever so slightly to him, showing off just enough detail to realize the body underneath was solidly muscled. A fleeting impression returned of the man pressed behind him, strong and steady, made him flush a little.

He smirked a little as his eyes trailed further, resting on a very well shaped buttocks. Of course he flushed harder as he realized he was actually looking at it and using such polite language in his own head for thinking 'Leo', as his mind was quickly calling him, had a 'nice butt'.

Cole sat not blinking for a long moment then he sat up in alarm and shifted his eyes hastily, blood rushing hotly to his face. Leodan had just turned around, and it was _very_ obvious that he was still quite aroused. Guilt crashed into him at that detail.. the other man had really done a good job on him, but he hadn't thought about returning the favor until that moment.

Leodan smirked and a low sort of laugh left him. _It is more than fine._ His voice rolled across Cole's mind like black silk, warm and smooth to the touch and so very welcoming. _I am afraid to admit it, but, as much as I would like to make love to you and end my ache while furthering our bond. I am more than a little ignorant as of how to do that._

His need was bringing up the beast within, there was no doubt. But his fear of hurting Cole somehow while blundering about, literally a blind man in a dark room when it came to sex between men, was enough to stave him off, for now at least.

Cole just flushed harder. He hadn't exactly been explicitly thinking of letting Leodan have sex with him.. but now that he mentioned it. That didn't sound like a bad idea.

He nearly slapped himself for the thought. He'd just met this man, and he'd come unannounced into his apartment to fondle him, and he'd bit him, _and_ he'd gone on to explain that they were Lifemates, or whatever and that he'd actually been attacked by a vampire before and that.. oof.. his head hurt.

Leodan chuckled again and just smiled. Cole was taking things quite well, better than some of the tales he'd heard of Lifemates found and turned from outside the expected bloodlines. This made him very happy. But still, that happiness was tempered by the thought of what might come in the future, when he had to introduce his Lifemate to his family and other Carpathians. He was slightly afraid of how this might be received among them, no matter how at peace with it he'd finally allowed himself to become.

"You really don't know how guys.. you know, do it?" Cole seemed extremely embarrassed by the string of conversation.

Leodan nodded. "I have for my whole life expected a woman to be my Lifemate. All of the information was given and searched for on the subject has followed due course." He paused and shrugged a little. "I have perhaps the most basic understanding, but not the details I would need to make sure I was doing things right for you." He sounded apologetic.

"Oh."

Immediately Leodan regretted his words. He could feel Cole's somewhat crushed emotions through their link. "That is not to say I wish you were a woman. Far from it." The 'crushed' sensation lifted a little and he covered the ground between the, kneeling in front of a now startled looking Cole. "I could never find myself willing to ask for anyone but you, especially now that I have you."

He felt Cole's uncertainty.. and even more keenly his desire. The beast within rose sharply and he only restrained it after the hard kiss had begun, a fierce and dominating thing that the smaller man caught and held onto. Leodan pressed forward, desperately fighting the need to have his way.. he didn't know how to get what he wanted and didn't wish to hurt Cole. But the other man's soft hands were working against that need for focus, lifting the Carpathian's shirt and stroking hot skin underneath.

Cole shook as Leodan groaned into his mouth and pushed at him even more. He wasn't sure what was about to happen, and that scared him, but another part of him didn't care and was more than enjoying this new dominance in his life.

_You work to rouse a beast you do not fully understand._ Leodan warned, unable to pry his mouth from Cole's as the smaller man submitted further. _I do not want to hurt you, but it demands.. and demands much._

_Then.._ Cole felt Leodan slow as he reached out, unable to speak verbally and taking a wild stab at doing it mentally. _Then let me.. do something else. We can talk about the rest later.. I can tell you need something. Even if it's just a quick release.._

The kiss finally broke, leaving Cole panting and Leodan not at all abated. "I would rather it be pleasure for both of us." the taller man said, forcing back his need, then again a little harder.

"What about what I want?" Cole asked the question so suddenly and forcefully that Leodan was caught quite off guard. "Well, I mean, you said we were Lifemates, and that we're here for each other. I.." His voice faltered. "I don't know, but, I can't shake the thought that I've left you.. unsatisfied. It.." Again his voice broke off in a sharp breath as he tried to order his thoughts a little better. "It bothers me."

The admission almost gave his passions the leverage it needed to burst free. Almost. "It is too close to dawn. I have told you I must go to ground then." The words sounded strained even to him and the strangely disappointed look on Cole's face nearly did him in.

Still down on his knees, Leodan rested his head in Cole's lap, trying hard to keep himself in line. Before the best had struggled, urging him to kill and enjoy it. It had been easy for him to control, he had a strong will and discipline had been instilled early when the colors faded from his sight sooner than most males his age experienced.

They had all thought he would turn before his first century was out. Even he had feared it would happen. But he'd proven stronger than the monster within, and he prayed he was still so strong in the face of such wild emotions and desires. "You must stay in today." he finally said, inhaling the rich scent of his Lifemate.

"I can't, I need to get to the museum. I should have gone there already." Cole was having a difficult time understanding the situation and even himself. "I at least have to pick up the works left over from the last show and check up on any sales for my prints or originals. And I've got to make sure there's enough new prints to last the rest of the month. And then.."

"No."

Cole looked down, Leodan had lifted his head and stared up at him with stern eyes.

"You must stay in. Your instincts have kept you indoors thus far and they should be trusted. I gave you so much blood before to keep you alive. There is no way of knowing what sunlight will do to you at this point." He sounded final and in complete control, and he was finally feeling like the hunter he'd been for so long.

"Wait, you said it took more than one exchange." Cole sat up straighter, sounding just as stern. "I have to take care of this Leo."

Leodan blinked. He'd never been called 'Leo' before, not even as a child. It was somewhat endearing. "That is in the usual circumstances, I've already told you I gave you more than the normal amount of blood. I admit I was panicking, but what's done is done. The sun will likely burn your skin now if exposed to it directly."

Cole stood up, knocking Leodan back and pacing across the kitchen to the sink. "Leo, I have to do this, it's important." He seemed unaware of how Leodan reacted to being called that. "It's my entire career." He turned around and leaned against the sink, trying to look more dominant when he had a six foot tall vampire..

_Carpathian_. A quiet voice reminded him.

He sighed. Oh alright, a six foot tall _Carpathian_ standing up in his kitchen and crossing strong arms over an obviously powerful chest.

"Your life is more important to me than your career." And once again he regretted words long after they were too late to take back. He could feel Cole's injury at the remark and his arms dropped to his side with a boiling sense of shame.

"My career _is_ my life." Cole replied in a hard tone. "It's all I've ever had. You can't take it."

Leodan mentally searched for something to say to ease the anger in the other's eyes but was cut off by a dismissive gesture.

"You know what? Go. Go on. You said it was too near dawn. Go.. wherever it is and get in the damn ground." The smaller man turned away, facing the sink again, disappointment heating up his face. This was so.. stupid and difficult. Too difficult..

He felt Leodan behind him and half-heartedly tried to push him away as strong hands came back and tried to turn him. When those hands failed the first time they grabbed him and spun him, holding him firmly in place even while he struggled. "Sto.." he was cut off before he could even finish the word, locked instead in a deep kiss that he fought, at least for a little while.

But quickly he felt his muscles relax and his resolve soften as the other's mouth claimed his without restraint. Eventually he found himself drawn into it, giving back with his own force and wrapping one arm around to tangle his fingers into long hair. Very slowly the kiss parted, but not before stealing all of Cole's breath to leave him panting yet again.

"You're wrong." Leodan whispered the words gently into Cole's ear, holding him tightly and stroking a hand down his back. "Your career is not your life, your art is. I know, I can see into your soul as well as you can see into mine." He kissed just below the blond's ear and inhaled. "I will never take your art.. but the buying, the selling.. you no longer need it. And I beg.. I beg and plead.. that you stay inside while the sun is up." Another kiss, lower on Cole's neck. "For your own safety."

Cole didn't say anything immediately, but did nod. "I'll stay inside."

A sigh of relief left the taller male. "Thank you. Now I really must go. I can feel the sun rising." he started to let go of Cole, although quite reluctantly. He would like to take the man with him, he wasn't sure if the changes made so far were enough or if there was even room for the two of them in the small rooftop garden kept by one of the tenants of the building. The soil was not perfect, but it was certainly rich in life and thankfully, organically kept.

"Goodnight, or is it good day?" Cole seemed calmer, but still upset to some degree.

"I think 'good day' will do." Leodan replied, trying to sooth away the last few upsetting notions from his Lifemate's mind. "I will return as soon as I can rise. We have much more to talk about."

They parted at the window and as much as it hurt to separate from his Lifemate, the sky was lightening to a soon to be dangerous degree. Leodan rushed up to the roof and quickly made a place for himself in the back of the just barely well kept patch of dirt inside four raised wooden walls.

Once settled he took a moment to reach out to his brother. He should have done it earlier, but, obviously other things had been weighing on his mind. _Kail?_

_Leodan! _The reply came sharply and somewhat demandingly. _Where have you been? We've been searching all over for you! You ran away so quickly, did the victim die? We're not sure what happened._

_No, I, actually I've been away because.. I've found my Lifemate._ He let the statement stand alone.

_That's wonderful! _ His brother's mental voice took on a joyful tilt. _What is she like? Is she there with you now? That certainly does explain your absence.. and why you went into hiding. But we've been trying to find you and warn you, another vampire has been spotted in the area. Ritter and Tolin are tracking him. If you have your Lifemate, your first priority is to her. Keep her safe until the matter has been dealt with._

_Of course, thank you for the warning._ Leodan paused, what should he say? _ But no, my Lifemate is not with me, there has not been enough of an exchange yet for that, at least I don't think there has. But.. Kail, I must ask. If my Lifemate were.. say.. different. Different from all the others that have been found among humans. Would they still find acceptance among us?_

Now it was Kail's turn to pause. _Of course she would._

Somehow that answer didn't help. _Thank you._

_Jenelle wants to know her name. Will you give it? Please? I don't think she'll forgive me if I can't tell her yet._

Leodan felt the sun rise higher and quietly replied. _His name is Cole._ And then he locked himself away again. Fearing what the next night might bring.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything in the world/s of Christine Feehan and don't presume to.

**Dark Curiosity**

"You went out."

Cole didn't have to turn around to know Leodan was standing near one of the middle windows looking stern with the dying daylight behind him. It felt like he had a ghost in his life now.

"It was important." He pushed the plate of a partially picked at sandwich away, stomach roiling in discomfort. Leodan had warned that he wouldn't be able to eat much of anything now, if he was able to eat still. So far he hadn't been able to handle anything. He hadn't really eaten in the last few days and it was starting to get to him.

"Important?" The taller male stalked over, more than noting the tired way Cole was standing and the growing edge of exhaustion on his Lifemate's mind. _Nothing is more important than your safety._

"What are you, my Master now?" He knew the retort hurt, but he was too tired to let it bother him.

Leodan sighed and his muscles relaxed. The moment he'd woken up he'd known completely that Cole had left the apartment in the early part of the day. They had been too far away from him to know what had happened in the few hours he'd been gone but he was aware that the exposure to sunlight had sapped his Lifemate of a lot of his strength. He'd fed well on a few passerbys that were already gone, heading home early for the night with a mild suggestion to eat something before bed. Despite his need to correct such disobedience, Cole's health came first in his mind.

"Look. I meant to stay, but something came to me and I was out for just a little while." Cole finally turned, his face was a little red and he looked miserable.

All thoughts of chastising Cole further fled Leodan's mind and he crossed the last few feet between them to inspect the damage. The blood exchanged must not have been as much as he had first thought, but still more than normal. The smaller man's skin was blistering in places over the face where he had been the least protected by a coat with gloves and hat.

Cole sighed, the touches were a bit harsh on his skin, but they also soothed his mind. He'd spent all day wondering if he'd started to go crazy and that all that had happened last night had just been in his head. For hours he went back and forth between believing in the reality of what Leodan was to thinking he was just a really bizarre and vivid hallucination.

And even if it was a hallucination, it wasn't a bad one to be stuck in really..

"I have been neglecting you." Leodan started to roll up the sleeve of his shirt. "I should have come to you sooner." He glanced at the nearly un-touched plate and felt guilt crawl over him. Here he was treating his Lifemate like a child who had broken a house rule when he himself had not been doing his most important duty. "Because of my hesitation you haven't eaten properly in days. I am sorry."

"What are you doing?" Cole grew a bit alarmed and Leodan pulled him closer and turned them both so that his back was to the bigger man's chest. He felt both arms encircle him, but too loosely to be an intimate hold.

"You must feed, even if it's just a little. My blood will give you the most strength back the quickest." Not that he could stand to see his beloved feeding from the neck of another, man or woman. He dragged the nail of his thumb through his right wrist and offered it to the blond without complaint. _Drink._

"I don't know if I want this life.." Cole stared at the bleeding wound but didn't resist.

_Don't be ridiculous. Your heart beats with mine, we could not possibly live apart. I cannot go to your world, but you can more than come to mine.._

Both inhaled sharply together as Cole's mouth touched on the blood offered to him. It rushed over his tongue in a way he hadn't expected leading him to lift both hands to hold the other's forearm in place, pressing a bit harder as Leodan flexed his fingers, giving still more.

There were of course more intimate ways to share blood but this was quickest and honestly, the sooner Cole was refreshed, the better. The simple act of sharing blood between Lifemates was one of the more erotic things such couples could do together.

It was certainly having it's effect.

Leodan forced the wound to heal but didn't remove his wrist from his new beloved mouth. Cole was licking at the excess blood and the sensation on his skin was very distracting. He growled possessively, feeling his body respond in kind to the stimulation.

Cole stopped his attentions, all too aware of Leodan's arousal. His heart hammered away in his chest and heat flew to his face. Again he was a little more than scared of what would happen next. For several tense seconds he was sure he was about to be carried off to the half-way-a-bedroom without much consent on the matter.

"Do you want.. to see.. what I went out.. to get?" His breath came haltingly as he spoke, unsure if he really wanted a distraction. The harsh redness of his face had cleared already, replaced instead by gorgeous blush and his strength had returned. Both of them were too filled with barely suppressed and high running emotions to notice.

"Certainly." Leodan was barely restraining the beast with in. He could feel that Cole would submit if he gave in and made the vain attempt at having him. It was so much of a temptation that he nearly broke down right then.

Cole broke away, finally beginning to catch his breath as the more heady moments slipped past and fumbled for a book he'd left in it's bag. He sort of hesitated then handed it, blushing even more fiercely, to Leodan.

The Caprathian took it and regarded the thing for a moment. It seemed a silly thing to risk sunlight to go and find, what was Cole thinking..? His attention was lost as he opened the cover to inspect the first few, already very enlightening pages.

"I found it.. at a specialty shop." Cole crossed his arms, partially in defense and partially to hold back sudden shivers. "She said it was good for couples that.. didn't really have experience."

Leodan held in his hands a book that explained and expanded on the basics of sex and intimacy between two men. His eyes scanned still more pages before he looked up to speak. "This is a beautiful gift."

"It's just a book." Cole waved off the words, flushing still and looking nervous.

"Not the book." He'd seen enough for now, he felt confident enough to proceed. "Your willingness. That is a gift I hold above all others." He pushed in closer, still holding the book and was pleased to find Cole shaking just a bit as he relied on the counter behind him for support.

"I, I didn't. I mean.. I don't." His thoughts wouldn't order themselves.

Leodan only chuckled and finally put the book down behind Cole, caging the smaller man in place with his strong arms. "Surely you realized, that the only thing keeping me from taking you to bed was my temporary inadequacy at understanding how to do so." His mouth twitched up into an amused smirk. "You have remedied the situation.. and now.." He inhaled sharply, hands sliding down Cole's sides to his hips as he pressed them together to feel each other.

Cole gasped and twisted his hands into Leodan's shirt. The heat between them burned and his heart nearly exploded in his chest. Then something else caught his attention and he opened his eyes blinking in confusion.

The taller male seemed to catch it too and leaned back, turning towards the windows behind him.

"Leo, what is that?"

The Caprathian opened his mind up, seeking information, only to be assaulted by Kail's voice frantically trying to reach him.

_Leodan! Finally! I've been trying to reach you since dusk! Tolin and Ritter have tracked the vampire through the same street the last one was destroyed in. They think it may be hunting you, or perhaps.. your.._ Kail's 'voice' trailed off as he stumbled over his next thoughts.

_Is it near us?_ Leodan asked immediately, brushing aside his brother's halting words.

_Well I don't right know where you are. You're too good at hiding, I appreciate your protective attempts but.._ Kail fell suddenly silent for a moment. _Tolin says it is circling some rooftops around a large apartment complex. But it seems lost._

"What's going on?" Cole felt something cold creep up his spine, as if a Shade had passed by, stealing the warmth from the air.

"A vampire is tracking one of us. Likely you."

"Why me?" The smaller man didn't sound panicked, more disgruntled and maybe a bit insulted.

"You are a Lifemate, a Light. Vampires are doomed Carpathians, lost forever in their own darkness. Some still search for their own Lifemates, but it's a useless endeavor. They usually kill the women they find. Some actually make it their soul purpose to wipe out those we now know can join with a Carpathian male in order to bring their own damnation on others." Leodan was thinking quickly. His protections were purely defensive, preventing a vampire from finding his prey in order to make an attack with a twisting array of powerful illusions and misdirections. He'd never been very good at the more dangerous ones that could injure or kill like Tolin.

But he trusted his hunting companions. They were at their finest as a trio alone they were all three formidable, in pairs they were quickly lethal and together they had disposed of vampires in the most efficient manner seen among their kind. Ritter and Tolin would not fail.

"We are staying here. My protections are holding and the same hunters that were with me before are on him now." He held Cole close, feeling the unease at the situation practically bleed through their skin. "Do not fear."

"I'm not afraid." Well, he was a little afraid, but he felt braver saying the words. Couldn't they just go back to the still terrifying but probably more enjoyable prospect of Leodan screwing his brains out instead? It seemed preferable to this tension.

Leodan waited in place, putting himself solidly between the windows, their greatest defensible weakness, and Cole. He didn't dare try to contact either Ritter or Tolin, fearing the distraction of communication could prove fatal. Instead he reached out for Kail, who he felt was rushing to them at full tilt, Jenelle along side him, refusing to be left out.

_I can see them. They have it on the roof, I assume above you._

Again the taller man didn't dare reach out, potentially exposing them or distracting a fighter. It was a bit of torture though, he was a hunter in his own heart. And as such he was desperate to join them in putting down their fallen brother to protect his future victims.

But Cole kept him in place. He knew his priorities were now changed forever. No longer were other lives the most important.. now it was only Cole.

"Wow, I can feel them.."

The admission from the smaller man drew his attention back down. "You can?"

An explosion stole away replies. The fire above them lit up the courtyard outside. Leodan sighed a breath of relief, that would be Ritter, destroying the evidence and putting the vampire down for good.

He said, relaxing a bit as he reached out again for Kail. _Tell me it has been done._

_It has. He wasn't as strong as we had feared, merely vicious. It was Killian Thade._

Leodan felt a sorrow in his heart, Killian was young by Carpathian standards, barely an adult in their eyes. _He has been missing for a decade, now we know why._

_You are safe but. May we.. meet with you? Perhaps meet this.. Lifemate.. of yours? _ Kail sounded cautious, something that made Leodan's protective instincts set up on edge.

He turned his attention back on Cole. "They have finished, we are truly safe. But they wish to meet you. Is that alright?"

Cole blinked. "I don't know.. I mean. I guess so." He felt an anxiety well up. "They're safe to be around right?" He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of having to meet others like Leodan so suddenly. A part of him twinged in his own possessive jealousy. What if they tried to take his Leo away?

And why the hell was Leodan all of a sudden 'his Leo'?

_They don't have the right to take me from you. Don't worry._ Then his attentions turned outward. _He would like to meet with you, you are all granted access and welcomed._

Shortly after there was a knock at the door. Cole hesitated by Leodan answered it allowing all four inside.

It struck the smaller man that it was like having a pack of wild wolves come trotting into his apartment. One by one Leodan named them for him.

Tolin was first, the tallest, a blond like himself but his hair reached well past the middle of his back, tied up in a loose ponytail. He seemed the most uncertain about this meeting but bowed politely as he was acknowledged.

Ritter had shorter black hair and eyes the seemed to shimmer in the most amazing dark shade of blue Cole had ever seen. An odd combination for his darker skin. He bowed as well, more deeply and more confidently before stepping aside.

Next was Kail, a man who was similar in appearance to Leodan with slightly shorter hair and far more relaxed and expressive demeanor. Instead of bowing he sort of nodded, eyes shifting between Leodan and Cole questioningly. He didn't seem upset by the sudden pairing, but neither was he at rest with it.

And last came the jewel of the quartet. Jenelle. She had long black hair that curled tightly, and brilliantly shining green eyes that seemed to reflect all the dim light around her far too brightly. She was stunningly beautiful, with a full body and a kind smile. She approached and hugged Cole, welcoming him for all to hear to their family and congratulating Leodan on having such good taste.

"I am grateful you came to our aid." Leodan had taken a protective stance next to Cole, one hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Of course we would come." Ritter replied with a nod. "But this is no longer a safe place. The both of you should go to Kail's home, it's not far away, at least until you can secure a safer place for yourselves."

It was sound reasoning, but Leodan deferred to Kail on the finality such a decision. It was his brother's house in question after all.

After a few seconds pause, Jenelle elbowed the other brother sharply in the ribs. "Oh, yes, of course. My home is my brother's home, and his.. mate's home as well."

_You do not approve?_ Leodan asked privately.

Kail delayed his answer for a long moment. _It is simply strange Leodan, I have never heard of such a thing. Jenelle says I should not worry about it, but I do. It is not exactly going to be a.. fruitful.. match._

Leodan only nodded slightly, eyes cast away from his brother. Despite that though, he knew simply by looking at Cole that it ultimately wouldn't matter. Without this man, he would have fallen and hard, becoming a skilled and dangerous vampire, calling those who had once been his comrades to track and destroy him without mercy. This was ultimately better.

"Then we should go. The sooner we are in safety the sooner we can make the necessary arrangements." Ritter seemed to be the one taking the reigns of the situation.

Cole sighed inwardly. It seemed he had a reprieve from the possibilities his earlier purchase had opened up. He glanced at Leodan as they prepared to leave, catching the smoldering heat in the others eyes as he ushered the smaller man out of the apartment along with the others.

At least for now any way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything in the world/s of Christine Feehan and don't presume to. Anyone actually reading this?

**Dark Curiosity**

The home of Kail and Jenelle was located on the outskirts of the city, sitting quietly by itself on one of the last undeveloped patches of land in the area. It was decently sized with two full bathrooms, three bedrooms a full kitchen, dining room that melded freely with the living room and den that was all carefully decorated for the modern age. If not tinted with antiques and other mementos from Kail's much longer life. The basement below was equally extensive, set up to well accommodate more than the two that actually lived there. The trio of hunters often passed through the area and the Lifemated pair always provided a safe place to wait out the day for them.

At the moment, Cole sat with Jenelle, taking her advice and only holding the warm cup of water in his hands to sooth his nerves. A part of him was certain this was a wonderfully vivid hallucination, suffering for three days with a memory turned into a nightmare made him feel like his perception of reality was slightly skewed. All he could honestly tell himself to do was just roll with the punches until something else happened. But at least the company was nice..

"I'm really glad Leodan found someone finally." Jenelle had her own cup and seemed more than in the mood to play good hostess and chat with Cole. "He's been watched so closely for so long, no one ever really stopped worrying."

"Watched? Why?" Cole blinked at her in surprise, still lost on a lot of details about his.. his.. whatever Leodan was to him at the moment. The Carpathian had invited him into his mind in order to know him completely, but Cole had never been sure about actually doing it. It seemed.. wrong somehow.

Jenelle idly spun her warm cup in her hands. "Kail told me that before Leodan was even fifty years of age, the colors left his eyes. He told me it was the second most terrifying moment of his life. When that happens the struggle against the urges within increase. No one expected Leodan to last the century before turning into a vampire. Tolin and Ritter traveled with him because if he did become a vampire, his ability to hide and attack from behind would have made him terribly dangerous. Two hunters against a falling Carpathian would have made putting him down quick work."

"Really?" Cole glanced towards the open doorway that lead into the den. Leodan was standing with the other men, they all seemed in deep contemplation so he didn't bother him. Though he saw Leodan stir a bit and look to him before something else took his attention.

"Strange that it was Kail that was in the most danger." She shrugged and seemed at ease with the topic. "I suppose they concentrated so much on Leodan that they forgot to make sure Kail was okay too."

"How old is Leodan?"

The woman looked at him in surprise. "You don't know?"

"Well, I mean. I really haven't, we haven't talked much about him.. just.. well this." He made a motion between the himself and in Leodan's general direction.

"I see. Don't worry, it's okay to just open up to him. He'll tell you everything and not hide. It's a little hard to get used to it. I know. I was born human, and it just seems difficult to think of another's mind as something you can just walk into any time you like." She leaned over on one elbow, striking quite an attractive figure to any with that sort of eye.

"Did you meet Kail while being attacked by a vampire too?" He asked the question mostly in jest, but the look on her face told him a lot.

"Something like that." It had not been a night of good fortune.

"I'm sorry, that was too personal." He folded his arms on the table top, abandoning his cup at last.

"It's alright, It's not something I wish to go through again. But, in the end it was worth it." She cast a wistful look in Kail's direction and set her own cup aside. Kail had been teetering on the edge, falling faster and faster to the monster within. That night had been the final test, he'd come across her purely by accident, running blind away from his concerned brother and the other two hunters that were always with him. The demon had hungered and Jenelle had paid the heavy price for redeeming Kail in that last vital moment, almost with her life.

It had taken a long time for her to forgive..

"So um, what are they doing?" He motioned into the den where the other four were still standing, not speaking and only moving in small increments to denote that they were alive.

"Oh, they're talking. It's a kind of communal telepathy among Carpathians, I guess they're trying to be secretive by not just doing it aloud. I can't do it, I don't expect you'd be able to either. I can talk to some other than just Kail that way. But only if they're close and I know them to some degree." She was watching them now too, not entirely interested enough to break up the obviously deep conversation. "It's not a common thing among women who were not born Carpathian. But, I guess you really can't expect everything to go the same way every time."

She offered him a wry grin and he couldn't help but smile sheepishly in agreement.

In the den, the four were still holding their small council.

_The vampire obviously was searching for Cole. He mentioned 'the human', though I don't think he was really aware that Cole is male. He was probably just searching for a Light. _Tolin gave as much information as they could. Two vampires after the same person was never a good sign.

_Thankfully Killian was never the best at hunting. He was easily led astray by Leodan's protections._ Ritter has his arms crossed as he tried to sort through the situation with the others. _And it did take him nearly two days to even get close to where the two of you were. But he was in an obvious spiral search pattern, he would have found you eventually._

Leodan supposed it was a lucky thing it had happened when it did. He could only imagine what would have happened if the vampire had come crashing into the apartment while he was in the middle of finally joining with Cole. _Could others come looking for him?_

_As long as the bond is unfinished, it is always a possibility. For any of us_. Ritter looked at each of them, noting their nods of agreement.

_Leodan, you are.. certain, that this is your Lifemate?_ Tolin asked, finally bringing things about to the unusual pairing.

_Yes. I have no doubt. No vampire trick can return colors or the feelings inside me now. And certainly no human interference could do it. Though I am as unsure as the rest of you as to why my Lifemate is a male. It is not what I expected either._ Leodan tried not to feel so irritated with Tolin's questions, it was important that the finality of this pairing was established as truthfully as possible. _But trust in me and my judgment. Cole belongs with me, and I with him._

The other three looked at each other. What could they possibly say to that?

_My answer from before has changed._ Kail said suddenly.

Leodan looked at him with suspicion, a dark fear creeping over him as he waited for his older brother's next words.

_Of course _he_ will be accepted. If not with others, then at least between me and my Lifemate._

Ritter and Tolin nodded together as well, the blond slightly slower than the black-headed hunter.

_At least now Tolin and I no longer have to be so close to your side. We have lived and fought as brothers, but our Prince's command has always been an obstacle. _ Their direct orders had finally been fulfilled. They were to keep Leodan in line until the black-eyed Carpathian found his Lifemate, or the two of them found their own Lifemates, in which case others would be put in their places. Or until Leodan lost his soul.. however it happened.

_And I am grateful for these two long centuries you have both been by my side._ Leodan nodded to them both in turn. _You have helped me, and you have both helped Kail with no promised reward at the end of this road._

_The reward was the safety of all of us._ Tolin put in resting a hand on his comrade's shoulder.

Their collective attention turned to the pair in the kitchen, talking quietly together. Then Ritter and Tolin both turned away, the sun would be rising soon enough, they had a last search of the grounds to make before then, just to be certain they were all safe. Leodan eventually looked to Kail, finally noting something strange.

_Kail, how do you feel about Cole being so close to Jenelle? _ He asked his question privately.

The elder brother regarded the words for a moment. _It seems fine to me._

_And yet, in years before if a male of any kind, including me, took any interest in her, of any kind at all, you were devastatingly protective._

They met eyes for a moment, each considering their own thoughts.

Eventually Kail sighed openly. _I don't know what it means.. All I know is that Cole is no threat. Be it because he is your Lifemate or.. something else. I can find no reason in my heart to even stir the usual jealousy I feel when she so much as looks in the direction of another man._

Leodan crossed his arms in thought.

"So.." Back in the kitchen a conspiratorial gleam shone in Jenelle's eyes as she leaned forward, dropping her voice even though she knew both remaining Carpathian's could listen in if they so chose. "What's he like?"

Cole flushed hard and his eyes darted a way.

"That good huh?" She asked, picking her her cup from the the table with a smirk.

"Actually.. we haven't.." Why was he having this conversation again?

She seemed dumbstruck. "But he's been with you for days, Leodan's strong but.. Carpathian men are like rabbits the first few nights." She sort of paused in thought. "Actually, come to think of it they're pretty much like rabbits all the time after they bond with their Lifemate."

Jenelle was a woman who knew how to bring uncomfortable conversations to new heights. "Actually, he only showed up last night and.." He remembered strong hands sliding around him, bringing their touch intimately lower. "There's been.. complications."

"In that case, I'll make sure the two of you get some alone time tomorrow night." She sounded like someone doing a friend a favor.

"That's really.. not.." He started to protest, but was cut off by a thought intruding on his mind.

_I think it's a wonderful idea._ Leodan said quietly to him.

Cole glanced at the other, finding his black eyes pinning him in place. Their conversation seemed to be at an end and and intense feeling washed over him. One bearing needs and desires that he was becoming all too acquainted with.

_Eavesdropping? _ Cole asked in a stinging 'voice'.

_Certainly not, we can share thoughts, and you were not exactly being discrete. _ Leodan's tone took on an amused twist. _But there is a point to it other than our.. mutual enjoyment._ Cole flushed harder. _Two vampires have come, searching for you directly that we can tell. Until we are complete with each other, you will remain an open target._

The smaller man felt slightly abandoned when Jenelle stood up, taking their cups to be put away. He struggled a bit mentally then returned to laying his head on his arms at the table. _I don't know what to say to that. I've never been with a man before, I know I've always liked men more, one time I even fooled arou.._

Never_ think of that again._

Even Jenelle had jumped at the low growl Leodan had let out so forcefully. Kail was beside her in an instant, watching his brother closely as he made to lead her out of the way.

Cole's heart slammed in his chest as he stared wide eyed at the other man. Muddy green eyes capturing the feral expression on the other's face. "I'm sorry.." He sounded terrified.

The fearful shake in his Lifemate's voice was enough to bring him back to his senses. _I am of a protective and jealous breed. It burns me to think you've ever been so much as touched by another.. much less the things you have in those thoughts. _He reached out to stroke Cole's face in a calming gesture, barely aware of the other two leaving the room. _Such things only incite the beast within._

_Leodan, it is nearly time to go to ground._ Kail's words brought the younger brother back to reality, and Cole along with him when he relayed the thought.

The blond quirked. Wait as second..

_You did not expect to remain above ground during the day much longer did you? _ Leodan asked as he offered his hand to Cole. _My blood runs thick in your veins now, and you have changed much. The difficulty you had with the sun before will have increased a hundred fold since you took my blood again this night._

Cole stood and reluctantly let himself be directed towards the basement. He glanced at Jenelle receiving a comforting smile before she and Kail disappeared into the seemingly light-less depth. Leodan's strong form behind him gave him little choice on the matter of where to go next.

_My Heart, you fear too much yet again. There is safety below and the soil will offer you better rest and even allow your body to adjust further to it's new needs._ Leodan bent to kiss Cole's cheek as he guided him down the stairs.

Out beyond the house, the night began to brighten into day, cutting off any protests the blond might have thought to give.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own anything in the world/s of Christine Feehan and don't presume to. I got the chant for the Lifemate thing from the graphic novel 'Dark Hunger', not aware if it's shorter than in the novels or not, all mt copies mysteriously vanished a few apartment moves ago. Contains sex between men. Favorite chapter.

**Dark Curiosity**

Cole inhaled sharply as the soil parted away. He shook his head on instinct even though Leodan wasn't allowing a single particle to cling where it did not belong as they both stood to greet the growing night. Both Kail and Jenelle had already risen, Leodan had kept both him and Cole down to rest for a bit longer so his Lifemate could rise without distractions.

Tonight would be the most important between them. Leodan stroked Cole's face, willing away the tension he knew was growing in the other's gut. Their bond would be completed, Cole would be his and he would be forever in the blond's service. Always.

Leodan knew the house was empty and heavily guarded with enchantments placed by his hunting companions. They were probably not far off, guarding the area but giving them both space to enjoy their moment. He would have to thank them all for this gift of acceptance when time allowed.

But now?

He pulled Cole closer, the fingers of one hand threading through short blond hair. It wasn't hard to feel the uncertainty flared with the undercurrent of desire. His poor Lifemate, so afraid of this unknown, but wanting it all the same.

_You fear again._

"I can't help it." Cole buried his face in the other's chest as they stood barefoot in the dark basement on top of one of the three smaller and shallower 'plots' in the cement floor that were provided for guests of any kind. Across the large room was a bigger one that was deeper with ornate carvings along it's edge. The place where Kail and Jenelle had rested through the day.

_Don't be afraid my Heart. We are meant for this. To be together. _ He tipped Cole's face up to meet his and offered a charming smile, one he hadn't been capable of in over two centuries. "And I will never hurt you."

Cole sort of nodded and let himself be led out of the basement. In the kitchen they found a note laying innocently on the table.

The script was delicate and light, speaking of Jenelle's soft hand. It only had a few words written on it, but they were more than enough.

Last bedroom upstairs. Enjoy.

The blond felt his heart try to beat it's way out of his chest. Was this real?

Leodan only smiled and lifted Cole's hand to kiss the knuckles. _My Heart, it is more than time. When we are truly one, you will understand. Our life together may know trials, but I will never regret __you. _He tugged on the other's hand and led him up the stairs, one slow step at a time. He could afford to be gentle and take their time. They were safe and watched over, he trusted his hunting partners and his brother.

At the door Cole stalled once but was again pulled close to the black-haired man. Leodan gently kissed over his face, reassuring him with soft words even as he tipped the waiting door open to allow them in.

Jenelle seemed to have gone to what lengths she could to prepare the space. Bottles of warm oils were on the nightstand, ready and waiting. The sheets on the bed were clean and soft, lit up by the dozen or so candles that sat burning along the walls. They filled the room with the warm scent of melting wax that would not overwhelm or distract.

Cole jumped slightly as the door clicked shut behind him and inhaled a little too sharply as strong hands landed on his shoulders to try and comfort him. A part of him knew he shouldn't be nervous, Leodan had never harmed him and he was keenly aware that the other man would never go out of his way to try and cause him injury. But still that anxiety lingered.

_I have heard, the actual conversion, may hurt._ Leodan turned them so they were facing each other again. _ You are on the edge, it will not take much, and I will be at your side until it is over.. only then will I join us together._

"What do you mean 'hurt'?" And here he'd just put himself at ease about Leodan never hurting him..

"When your blood has changed completely your body will not be able to tolerate the toxins you've ingested over your life. They must be expelled." Leodan's hands tried to convey comfort when they tingled with other desires. "Don't be afraid."

"You keep telling me that."

"And you continue to not listen." The taller man removed his shirt before he bent and kissed the other's soft lips, welcoming the taste of his beloved to help stave off the rage of need that was simmering deep inside. He heard keenly the steady beat of the blond's heart and let his mouth trail down to his neck, holding him closely as Cole's body relaxed against his will.

Smaller hands tightened on his arms as his fangs found soft flesh. A groan left the Carpathian as he again tasted his Lifemate's sweet blood, it wouldn't take much. He would quickly replace the few mouthfuls he took. But still, the sense on his tongue set him on fire.

He gently withdrew, still holding Cole as he tilted the man's head back, noting a slightly dazed look in those green eyes. With one single move he drew a line of blood across his chest. A gesture he had dreamed of making for so long that when it finally came he was almost unable to contain himself.

A hand led Cole to the new wound and he felt blood in his mouth. He lapped gently as it was offered, unable to fully explain the taste. It went on for several more seconds before his stomach cramped painfully and he tensed in Leodan's arms.

_Don't fight it, it will pass. _He was torn in his feelings, knowing all too well he had caused his Lifemate's pain. But it was necessary, he had to remember that.

Cole felt a painful burning spread out along his limbs, like something was being torn from every cell of his body. He didn't like this.. this wasn't part of the agreement.. His fingers twisted harder against Leodan't skin and a hurt sound left his throat as the fire raced along every nerve, picking up every last unnecessary particle and rushing it away in a hissing mist along his skin.

When it finally began to recede he was aware of cloth sliding off his skin, exposing his back and chest to the warm room. He was covered in sweat, and Leodan was using his shirt to wipe the fleeing remains of his old life from his body.

Oh god.. he could smell him.. the thick and purely masculine scent of the man who was tending to him so carefully.

_I claim you as my Lifemate.._

Leodan dropped the useless cloth and let his hands find Cole's skin again. His mind beginning the words needed to bind them at the deepest level.

_I belong to you.._

He did not relent his hold and pressed the blond toward the bed with steady footsteps feeling their desires grow stronger as the seconds passed.

_I offer my life for you.._

They found a kiss as the bed hit the back of Cole's legs, making him feel weak. Hands stroked down his back and all he could do was try to keep from passing out.

_I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul.._

The touches grew bolder, mapping the smaller body with each stroke and pulling forth such lovely, barely contained shivers of pleasure.

_And my body._

The kiss grew deeper and passion began to flare hotter from the earlier sparks. It was difficult to keep track of who's hands were now where.

_I take into my keeping the same that is yours._

Leodan finally began to lower Cole to bed, breaking the kiss and letting his hands wander to the front of the smaller man's pants. He undid the button with the sound of a sharp inhale, he wasn't sure from which one of them.

_Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time._

The taller man bent and lovingly kissed Cole's stomach, feeling soft fingers thread into his hair.

_You are my Lifemate, bound to me for all eternity._

Cole was finally exposed to him, he slid the rest of that troublesome article of clothing away, leaving the blond naked under him. He still had no practice at pleasuring a male, but he had heard enough over his life about what a woman might be expected to do for her man. It seemed a little appropriate that he try it from that angle before delving into the recent knowledge he'd gained from that book.

Strong hands held his hips and the blond couldn't bear to open his eyes. Then he hissed as a wet heat trailed over his arousal. He felt his toes curl and stuttered out a cry as the sensation continued, Leodan gently using his mouth to explore him. It was so good it hurt and still the taller man continued, licking, inhaling, nibbling and breathing hotly on too sensitive skin. He seemed to be enjoying himself, reveling in the intimate taste as Cole's excitement grew.

Delicate fingers twisted in long hair and he felt like his whole body was going to fall apart. _Wait.. not yet.. I'm.. I'm going to.._ But Leodan didn't wait and didn't seem to care as he stopped playing around to finally take Cole completely into his mouth. Had he been a lesser sort of man he might have choked on the resulting orgasm, but instead he merely took it in stride, enjoying this new musky taste of his beloved.

_Absolutely wonderful. _ Leodan lifted up with a deviant smile and regarded the body under him. Cole was panting but ultimately the most relaxed he'd ever seen the man. He received a garbled slur of thoughts in reply as the blond tried to right his mind.

It was quite a boost to his pride..

Now to go further and use that wonderful information he'd been able to glean from before. The black-haired man wished he had the book to consult again but, alas, it could not be. The precious tome was left behind so as not to draw attention to it's existence and his short comings when it came to his Light's pleasures.

Leodan reached to the nightstand for one of the bottles, it was scented lightly with a warm spice that offered comfort and added to the relaxed moment. One hand led down to Cole's hip, then up along his outer thigh to lift that leg at the knee to give him room. It seemed strange in a way, that a man's body could accommodate another this way and still deliver pleasure to both parties. He didn't understand it fully, but the mechanics fit their needs and Cole did not seem opposed to accepting him this way. Especially since his eyes had cleared again and he was now giving Leodan access to his body.

Warm oil spread over his fingers and he replaced the bottle before lowering his hand to stroke at the only entrance Cole's body afforded him. As the blond shifted in anticipation he pushed forward, following half-glimpsed advice that 'stretching' would help and could also be considered wonderful foreplay. Now.. about how to achieve both..

Cole twisted a bit at the new intrusion, finding it difficult to draw breath repeatedly. They were really going to do it, he felt like he'd been waiting for years for this. And then suddenly his thoughts were wiped clean as Leodan's fingers brushed delicately over a bright spot of pleasure. He felt his hips struggle to buck under a restraining hand and allowed himself to whine in frustration as the sensation didn't continue.

Of course it was the wicked chuckle from the taller man that got him the most. He was being played with and experimented on. And enjoying every second of it.. but he still wanted more.

_Oh, you will have more. _ The fingers withdrew, cleaned off with a folded piece of white cloth next to the bottles. That hand then reached down and undid the front of his own pants, letting the last barrier fall away to the floor.

For a moment, Cole looked away, flushing brighter. Leodan was.. how to put this delicately? He was much.. much.. _much_ larger than he had first thought. It wasn't truly a daunting size but his only comparison had been when he was as a young teen with another boy at his own age. Certainly not a full grown man..

A deep growl escaped Leodan and he pressed himself possessively against the smaller male, pinning him roughly. "I told you never to think of that.." he said, grinding them together to erase those images from his Lifemate's mind. He felt the thoughts dissolve in Cole's head and the blond reacted with a pleasured cry.. partially at the physical sensations.. mostly at the sheer dominance of the move.

Feeling those thoughts fading from his Lifemate's mind in the face of other pleasures, Leodan lifted enough to retrieve the bottle. There was more to do, more to enjoy..

_Wait.. can I?_ Cole was moving with a little more clarity again and his hands were gently trying to pry the bottle from Leodan. It came loose with an appreciative sound from the bigger man and Cole quickly slicked a hand with the oil, flushing nervously as he set the bottle out of the way.

Then his hand reached down and he put his forehead to the other's shoulder. The back of his hand slid down Leodan's stomach and finally his fingers brushed against his hardness. He kissed the skin in front of him and felt arms slid solidly around him as wrapped those curious fingers around the prize he'd found and stroked.

He felt another hand reach down and end the quiet exploration. Need, pure and raw, was lit up in Leodan's eyes as he pinned the previously enjoyable hand above hid head against the mattress. The other slid down Cole's body, pulling forth delicious shivers and sounds, to lift his leg into a more accommodating position.

The shorter man's breath caught in his throat as the other's heat pressed at him, finally sliding in thick and hard. His back arched a bit, exposing his neck. He felt Leodan immediately take advantage of this, scraping fangs against flesh as he buried himself deeper. It hurt, twinging uncomfortably for a moment before their hips shifted, sending a blinding pleasure up his spine.

Quickly it all dissolved, leaving very few things for Cole to be aware of. His sight dimmed making the rush of their panting loud in his ears, along with the frantic beat of his own heart as the pace increased. One hand was still wrapped up in long hair while the other scraped nails over skin in a desperate attempt to have something to hold onto to keep from falling. And then there was the pressure on his mind, the forceful and dominating presence of what he knew was the demon inside Leodan, reaching out, consuming those few frail thoughts of other men. It wouldn't allow them anymore..

And he couldn't think to hold onto them. _Leo.. _Their thrusts became rough, his body fighting to keep up but unable to find the exact friction needed. _ Oh.. please.. Leo..! _ A growl thundered out, vibrating against his skin.. he was so close. Something hot wrapped around his own arousal and his eyes snapped open even though he could no longer make sense of the images in front of him. A scream ripped out of Cole's throat and darkness crashed..


End file.
